<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Negotiation by luna_sol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101800">The Art of Negotiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_sol/pseuds/luna_sol'>luna_sol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Joe can't bargain to save his life, Kissing, M/M, Negotiation Tactics, Possibly never if Nicky has his way, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Smoking, Sugar Baby Nicky, Sugar Daddy Joe, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby Relationship, not right now at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_sol/pseuds/luna_sol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like a man who likes to be called <em>daddy</em>,” Nicky purrs into his ear.</p><p>--</p><p>Joe is mesmerized by the man who took down Merrick and his bodyguard at a club. Even learning about this man's occupation from his best friend isn't enough to stop Joe from following him outside when given the chance. Joe wouldn’t mind bringing this escort home, no matter the price. (And if he discovers a few new kinks along the way, so be it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/gifts">aw_writing_no</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no">aw_writing_no</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020">All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/> </p><p>1) Michelle (aw-hawkeye-no)</p><p>2) Short prompts<br/>-Soulmate AU (canonverse or AU)<br/>-Modern meet cute<br/>- <strong>... Sugar Daddy Joe </strong></p><p>3) Longer prompts<br/>-Soulmate AU but make them idiots with mutual pining -- one of them knows they're soulmates but thinks it's one sided?<br/>-One of the boys attempts baking/cooking. They get very distracted and make a huge mess</p><p>4) Do not want<br/>-No happy ending, cheating, mpreg, kidfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe had not been looking for trouble tonight when he went out - he will repeat this conviction into his grave. If ever pressed, Joe is going to blame <em> everything </em> on Booker. It was his damned idea to hit the club in the first place.</p><p>But watching the floor show of Steven Merrick getting rebuffed and then slammed into a table when he wouldn’t take no for an answer? Highlight of Joe’s evening. Even Merrick’s behemoth of a bodyguard was of no use, lunging forward too late to help his boss and getting similarly trounced.</p><p>Joe has no idea who had the misfortune of catching Merrick’s interest, only able to see the side profile of the man, but Joe would love to buy him a drink. It must be destiny when the rogue man’s eyes happen to fall on Joe as he looks up and around to check quickly for bouncers.</p><p>Joe is <em> mesmerized</em>. The colour of that man’s eyes alone is stunning - but complete with that aquiline nose and prominent jawline, the man is a vision that Joe’s hands itch to sketch. His dress shirt is open to the third button, revealing a very attractive expanse of skin that Joe longs to sink his teeth into. Joe wouldn’t mind taking this man home if given the chance and the man must see that reflected in his face. There’s a subtle smirk playing around his lips and he tilts his chin towards the exit, eyes still on <em> Joe</em>, before he walks out. </p><p>Booker looks at him in askance, probably realizing what Joe was planning on doing. “He’s a hooker, Joe, I hope you realize that?”</p><p>“I’ll see you later, Booker,” he says, throwing some cash on the table before getting up to follow. It’s probably a very foolish idea, given that the man had just landed Keane on his ass too, but that assessing once-over he gave Joe on his way out has his blood boiling.</p><p>Booker just shrugs in that insouciant French manner of his; he’s already played his part in being a good friend. “Your funeral.”</p><p>Joe seems to be stopped by everyone in the club on his way out - some wanting to catch up and others looking to dance. The sound of the door banging is loud once he finally exits to the back alley, looking almost frantically to see if his stranger is still there. </p><p>“You took longer than expected.” The voice that greets him is lilting and accented and Joe whirls around.</p><p>“You’re still here.”</p><p>The man from inside is lounging against the wall without a care in the world, smoking. Looking Joe right in the eyes, he brings the cigarette up to his mouth, wraps those full lips around, and <em> sucks</em>, hollowing out his cheeks. </p><p>“I am,” he allows, flicking ashes to the ground and then taking another drag. “Nicky.”</p><p>It takes a second for Joe to parse that it’s a <em> name </em>being given to him, and then he smiles, wide and unrestrained. It is probably too sappy of a thing for someone like the man in front of him, but Joe is genuinely excited. He thinks he sees a sparkle of returning warmth in those luminous eyes.</p><p>“Joe,” he says, giving his own name in return. And apparently all restraint is out the window, because Joe follows that with, “so, can I take you home, Nicky?”</p><p>“Depends. What are you looking for, Joe?” he asks, looking Joe up and down with interest. Liquid heat runs through Joe’s veins and he resists the urge to preen and show himself off for Nicky.</p><p>“I don’t...sex?” As soon as the words escape his mouth, Joe is struck with the urge to cringe and dive into a hole. How has Joe ever managed to charm anyone into his bed before with lines like these? Where has his brain even gone?</p><p>Oh - it’s probably leaking out of his ears because Nicky is getting closer, all swaying hips and fluid grace. He presses up against Joe and Joe twitches in his pants, there’s no way Nicky’s going to miss that. Joe spares a moment to feel embarrassed, but Nicky’s already tilting his head up and pressing his mouth against Joe's. Joe moans as Nicky exhales smoke against his lips and opens his mouth wider, inhaling at the tail end of the kiss. Joe shudders as the taste of ashes and nicotine floods his senses, he hasn’t had a shotgun kiss since university.</p><p>“You look like a man who likes to be called <em> daddy</em>,” Nicky purrs into his ear, giving a little nip on the underside, before turning to walk away.</p><p>Joe gasps, head spinning and cock fully hard in his pants now. He hadn’t been <em> before</em>, hadn’t ever considered it, but he’s seeing the appeal now. Joe doesn’t think he’s gotten so hard, so quickly in his life. He barely resists the urge to reach for Nicky’s retreating arm, not wanting to grab the man without permission - he’d seen what Nicky had done to Merrick after all, and that was part of the reason why he had followed him out. </p><p>Nicky doesn’t go far though, only to throw his cigarette butt into the dumpster behind him. The thoughtfulness behind this gesture falls to the wayside as Joe gets his first close-up look at Nicky’s ass. It looks absolutely <em> criminal </em> in those fitted trousers of his and Joe wants to bury his face in it. Any cost suddenly seems reasonable if he can get Nicky into his bed.</p><p>“So, gonna take me home, daddy?” Nicky must be reading his mind, smirking as he turns around to face him again.</p><p>Joe is nodding like a bobble-head before Nicky finishes asking; whatever Nicky charges, Joe can afford it. “My car’s around the block.”</p><p>It is only when they get inside his car and Joe calms down a little, that he thinks about compensation. He doesn’t carry a lot of cash on him, and he’s not sure how much he threw on the table on his way out - he only knows that Booker will either settle the bill with him later, or drink all of Joe’s money as well.</p><p>“So...what do you do?” Joe asks in the silence of his car, adamantly <em> not </em> looking over at Nicky. He’s so very thankful for his darker complexion right now as he continues to make a fool of himself in front of this admittedly gorgeous man he’s taking home. </p><p>Nicky chuckles, and one large hand comes to rest on Joe’s thigh, rubbing gently. Joe squeaks. “Is it not obvious?” </p><p>“No, I mean...I mean - ” Joe abruptly forgets what he means when that hand travels up higher on his thigh, closer to where his dick is about to have an insurgence in his pants.</p><p>“Why, Joe...is this for me?” Nicky asks with a wicked little grin as he puts his hand right on top of Joe’s erection.</p><p>Joe's hands spasm and he swerves out of the lane before he manages to get himself under control. He’s so thankful he’s not on a major road right now - not that there’s even anyone else out this late at night.</p><p>“Nicky, please! We’re going to get into an accident.” Joe’s voice wobbles a little even as he tries to stay firm.</p><p>“Sorry, daddy.” Nicky leans over to kiss him on the cheek, but his hand only retreats as far as Joe’s thigh, where he begins to stroke softly. It feels so good, and Nicky is only touching him over cloth - Joe can’t imagine how it’s going to feel when Nicky touches naked skin.</p><p>“I have money!” Joe yelps out, a complete non-sequitur. </p><p>“<em>Mmhm, daddy</em>,” Nicky purrs - which is singularly <em> not </em> helpful in keeping Joe’s thoughts from derailing. </p><p>“Can I - oh, <em> fuck</em>,” Joe curses as Nicky’s talented hand starts massaging and kneading his inner thigh. Joe has had sex before - he swears it, but nothing, <em> nothing </em> compares to the talented hand that’s currently working his thigh. </p><p>“Oh, we’re gonna fuck, daddy,” Nicky promises, leaning over and licking a line down Joe’s throat. </p><p>“Can I keep you?” The question is earnest and torn out of Joe’s throat without thought or permission. But the more he thinks about it, the more he <em> wants </em> it - and Joe has never been really good at denying himself what he wants.</p><p>“Hmmm? For how long, Joe?” Nicky murmurs the question right against the wet, sensitized skin of his neck and Joe feels electrified.</p><p>“A month?!” His voice cracks and goes up at the end - it’s a question as much as anything else, but Nicky has just started pressing soft kisses against Joe’s throat. Joe is glad that his filter seems to be working for the first time that night and he didn’t scream out ‘forever’ like he so desperately wants to.</p><p>“Mmhm.” Joe shivers as Nicky hums directly against his pulse point in what Joe hopes is an agreement.</p><p>“Five thousand!” Joe is failing every aspect of negotiation he knows; he has done absolutely no preparation or information exchange. He has never had to pay for sex - he doesn’t even know the going rate, but still he tries to push through. “Come live with me - I’ll pay all your expenses, it’s a -”</p><p>Nicky <em> scrapes </em> his teeth along Joe’s neck and starts sucking right below his Adam’s apple. Joe swallows with some difficulty and then continues. “It’s a penthouse suite - seriously, anything you nee -”</p><p>The back of Nicky’s knuckles brush against his erection and Joe jolts as if he’s been struck by lightning. “Eight thousand!”</p><p>Joe pushes his foot down on the accelerator; there are no cops in sight - and Joe will pay any speeding ticket if they can get to his place just that much sooner. They’re only a few blocks away. Joe struggles to keep his thoughts together and his hands on the wheel at the same time. </p><p>The last of the car ride is an anxiety-inducing pocket of time as no response comes from Nicky. He keeps sucking a bruise into Joe’s throat but his hand is no longer brushing against Joe’s dick. Joe can’t tell if he feels relieved or disappointed as he pulls into the underground parking.</p><p>“Will that be - ten thousand!” Joe shouts as Nicky palms his erection through his pants. His hips piston up, only to get trapped by his seat belt.</p><p>Nicky pulls away from his neck with one last suckle and then large hands come up to frame Joe’s face. Nicky tilts his face and kisses him; Joe melts into the kiss, whimpering.</p><p>“Ten thousand a month sounds lovely, Joe.” Nicky smiles at him softly, eyes glittering with lust. “Why don’t we get started, daddy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who pounded this out in less than twelve hours before the gift bag fill was due? Certainly not I...<em>shifty eyes</em></p><p>This may or may not become a series because bratty dom/sugar baby Nicky and sub/sugar daddy Joe is a thing that lives rent free in my head. I don't even know who to blame anymore...</p><p>In any case! Comments and kudos are welcome and highly appreciated. Please also let let me know if I'm missing any tags or warnings. Thanks for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>